The Demon Inside
by Doggyreecey
Summary: Sam and Dean get called to San Diego on what looks on the surface to be serial angel attacks, however nothing is ever as it seems in their line of work. They quickly meet Kobal, a literature professor who isn't quite what he says he is. But does that mean that he falls under the definition of 'evil? Rated T for language. Set in Season 9.


Dean pulled the car up into one of the parking spaces slowly, the speed limit in the university being ridiculously low for his liking. He turned off the engine and flashed a grin at Sam, before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle onto the asphalt.  
They both closed the doors and turned to look at one of the campus buildings, before looking back to the parking lot, where a police officer in uniform came over, waving at them slightly.

"Agent Crockett and Tubbs?"  
"Yeah." Dean answered, getting ready to pull out his fake FBI-ID  
"We got your call, the latest crime-scene is just a short walk down here."  
"Thanks," Sam said, walking around the car to catch up with the pair that had already started walking. "Same happened here like the other victims?"  
"Yeah, mostly." The police officer said, "But there's something weird…er with this one too." They turned a corner  
"Weirder?" Dean asked  
"It's hard to describe, weird shit. You'll have to see for yourself, we haven't touched anything."  
Sam looked at Dean, concerned.  
"Nearly there." The police officer informed, gesturing towards the area of grass that was marked off with some crime scene tape, "It's… gruesome, so just watch out."

They walked forward, stepping through the tape into the park towards the other police officers. A man looked up from what he was doing with one of the detectives, and waved slightly at them. "Officers." He said, "I'm Sheriff Duke."  
"Agent Crockett," Dean said,  
"Agent Tubbs." Sam stated  
"Third murder this week here…" The Sheriff said, "The parents are starting to get worried about their children."  
"Where's the bodies?" Sam asked  
"Just over there on the pavement." The Sheriff gestured towards an area to their left. "I'll be over in a minute, I have to finish up here."  
Dean nodded at the man and walked over towards the area where the Sheriff said the bodies were.

On the path, there were two bodies slumped on the floor. Where there eyes would be were two holes, filled with blood and a red and black 'mush'. Next to them lay a silver blade and a crowbar. To the left of them both was a satanic-like symbol drawn on the floor with their blood. It seemed to be an edited version of a demon-summoning sigil.

"What is that?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.  
"I have no idea…" He stepped forward slightly and looked at the symbol closer. "So what d'ya think did this…"  
"Dunno, looks like angel work, but then why would there be this…" He paused, "Whatever this is..."  
"Looks like a demon summoning sigil, but… some of these symbols don't belong, and there's no herbs or anything needed to summon one…"  
"Why would an angel want to summon a demon, anyway."  
Sam shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, so you go look that sigil thing up, and I'll go get some food, yeah?"  
"How come I always have to do the research." Sam deadpanned, slightly annoyed  
"Because, Sammy; I hate doing research, and I called food duty first." He laughed, smacking his hand on his brother's back.  
They walked towards the black Impala slowly, noticing a man struggling to carry a few boxes full of books from his car.

"Hey, need some help?" Dean called,  
The man looked up, sliding the boxes back into the trunk of his car, "That'd be perfect." He sighed  
Dean jogged over slightly and took one of the boxes, "My name's Dean."  
"Sam." Sam also stated  
"Kobal." He smiled, taking the last two boxes for himself, "You guys FBI?"  
Sam nodded, closing the trunk for him before taking the top box, "How'd you know?"  
"Y'know, the suits. The amount of police around today." He frowned, "There been another...?"  
"Yeah." Dean said.  
He sighed, starting to walk towards the tall building in front of them. "Were they... from around here?"  
"No." He replied,  
"Oh." He frowned and shuffled the box into his left arm, freeing his right arm up so that he could pull his keys from his back pocket.  
"I take it you work here?" Dean said  
"Yeah. I teach literature, obviously?"  
"Obviously?" Sam asked.  
He nodded at the building slightly, "There's a huge freaking sign saying 'Literature'" He laughed slightly  
"Oh." The brothers looked up at the building sign  
"My office ain't too far away." He smiled, pulling on the door handle to check if someone had already opened it.

The door pushed open quietly, he smiled, knowing that he would have someone to talk to this morning. He slid his keys back into his pocket, before stepping through the door and letting Sam and Dean through. He shut the door and gestured towards the elevator. The brothers walked forwards into the elevator, looking at the buttons.

"Which floor?" Dean asked  
"Three." Kobal followed them into the lift, setting his box down onto the ground. "So... uhh, you guys think this person's gonna stop? With the murders?"  
"We can't-" Sam paused, "We can't release that information."  
"Yeah. Figures." His eyes lit up as the elevator stopped.

Slowly, he bent down and picked the box back up and exited the lift as the doors opened. "Nearly there." He reported, walking towards one of the doors in the hallway, Sam and Dean following close behind him. "Thanks for helping, really." He pushed the door open and walked in. "You want some tea or coffee or something?" He placed the box down in the corner of the room.  
"Sure." Dean replied, "Coffee'd be great."  
"Me too, thanks."  
"Alright." He walked over to the counter-area and pushed the button on the kettle to make it start boiling. "Just lay 'em down there with the rest." He said  
Sam nodded and walked over to where Kobal, and now Dean put their boxes down, before placing his down too. "Worked here for very long?"  
"About two years now. Moved to the area with my...friend back then."  
"Friend?"  
"Well, she's now my fiancée." He grinned,  
"She pretty?" Dean asked,  
Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs, "Seriously?!"  
Kobal dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, before pressing the lock button and showing it to Dean, "That's her with our daughter."  
"Wow." Dean stared at the picture for a second  
"How old's she? Your daughter, I mean." Sam asked  
"A year." He pulled his arm back and pressed the lock button again to shut off the screen.  
"She's cute."  
"Yeah, she got my eyes and Sara's looks." He grinned, turning back to the kettle as it popped signalling that it was done, "How d'you two take your coffee?"  
"Black." They both said in sync.  
"Okie." He opened one of the cabinets and took out three mugs, before placing them back onto the marble countertop. He reached back in and took out the small pot of coffee granules and a teabag, he popped the teabag into one of the cups before taking one of the spoons on the counter and shovelling some of the coffee into the cups. "You take sugar?" He asked.  
"No thanks." Sam said  
"One, sure." Dean said

Kobal nodded and took the sugar pot, he then spooned two sugars into the mug with the teabag, and one into one of the cups full of coffee granules. He then poured hot water into all of the cups, before laying the kettle back and waving over at Dean, "Can you get me some milk?"  
Dean looked down at the mini-fridge. He bent down and pulled a small pot of milk out of it, before reaching over and passing it to Kobal.

"Thanks." He took it and poured some into his mug, before screwing the cap back on and pushing it away from the drinks.  
"Okay." He picked up the two coffees and passed them to Sam and Dean. "Two coffees."  
He pulled his chair back and picked his tea up, before sitting down onto the red leather. He sighed and took a sip from the drink.  
"You know the campus well, then?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Where would be the quickest way to leave if you fled the park?"  
"Probably the road by the car park out front." He shrugged, "I dunno."  
"Okay."  
Kobal looked at the clock, "Err, I don't wanna seem rude, but I have to set up for class, so..."  
"We should probably head back to our motel anyway," Dean said, nudging Sam  
Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out a small business card, "If you hear anything, give us a call."  
"Will do. Thanks for the help with the boxes." He smiled slightly as they left the room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and the abrupt ending of the first part. This is a chapter I kind of had to force myself to write so that I could write the bit that I want, and that I think you guys'll like. Hope you guys stick with this story, I promise it gets better, and the chapters will get longer! :)

Merp. Here's the album I will be updating w/ pictures of my story. Go check 'em out if you're confused about anything. (imgur) "/a/XM0sZ"


End file.
